


Thought or Just a Daydream

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyako is happy to have an excuse to talk to her Izumi-senpai during their computer club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought or Just a Daydream

"Izumi-senpai!" Miyako called. Koushirou continued typing. "Oh, you... IZUMI-SENPAI!" she called even louder.

Koushirou cringed at the volume of her voice so close to his ear. He forced himself away from his project and turned around to face Miyako. "Ah... Yes, Miyako-san?" Koushirou said.

"There you are. Where were you before? I saw you right in front of me, but you somehow seemed so far away," Miyako teased.

"Ah... I'm sorry, Miyako-san," Koushirou said.

"Don't worry 'bout it. If Izumi-senpai didn't get so absorbed in his work, he wouldn't get as much done, right?"

"Maybe not," Koushirou said. "And you wanted me for?...."

"Oh, that. I've been having trouble fixing this computer, I figured your knowledge would be sooo helpful! You will help me, right?"

"Of course I will. It would be pointless to have a club if the members didn't help each other out."

"Oh, you're sooo kind, Izumi-senpai!" Miyako said.

They walked over to the computer Miyako had been working on. Koushirou soon turned on it on and began working on it. "It's no good," he said. "I think we have a hardware program here."

"So we'll take it apart and see? How fun!" Miyako said.

"Yes. Go get the tools, Miyako-san," Koushirou said.

Miyako brought the tools over and let Koushirou begin to take the computer apart himself. He so gently used the tools to open up the computer, and then carefully blew the dust out before he began to look around inside.

Miyako blushed. As she saw those careful fingers working, she imaged that very soft hand held out to her... And then her taking hold. Then those quiet lips would come towards her... And speak... No, not and speak!

But they were speaking. "Miyako-san." Miyako heard her name, but the voice was irritated instead of compassionate.

"Ah, what is it, Izumi-senpai?!"

"I was just saying... So please pay attention now, Miyako-san. What is it that's distracting you?"

"Ahhh, nothing, it's nothing!" Miyako insisted loudly, and Koushirou felt a little sorry for asking. But before he could speak again Miyako did, only her voice was quieter this time. "I just had my head in the clouds. Maybe I was hoping to meet you there."

Miyako winked at him this time. Koushirou blushed a little. He had taken the hint and realized that she had been thinking of him. He put his mind back to his work. "I was just asking you to place this on the table for me," he said.

"Right right, I'll gladly do it," Miyako said. She held out her hand and Koushirou placed the computer part inside, touching her ever so slightly as he did. Miyako held back a squeal of delight. Koushirou's hands felt just as she imagined they would.


End file.
